<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Devoted Slave Girl Welcomes You Home With a Gift! by IncenseStick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450191">Your Devoted Slave Girl Welcomes You Home With a Gift!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncenseStick/pseuds/IncenseStick'>IncenseStick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, 奴隷との生活 Teaching Feeling | Dorei no Seikatsu: Teaching Feeling (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>/r/GoneWildAudio, F/M, Gonewildaudio, Insecurity, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Master/Slave, Screenplay/Script Format, Self-Mutilation, Worship, Yandere, audio script, gwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncenseStick/pseuds/IncenseStick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[defloration] [virgins] [insecurity] [creampie] "Am I really good enough for" [Master]? worshipping type [yandere] [L-bombs galore] mentions of [body mutilation] &amp; overall pretty [dark], but also [wholesome ending] Teaching Feeling inspired!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Devoted Slave Girl Welcomes You Home With a Gift!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are free to use my scripts however you want. That being said, if you decide to voice my script, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I'd hate to miss out on your fill ❤️<br/>
You can leave a comment here on AO3, shoot me a DM on Reddit (u/inceststick), or email me at inceststick@gmail.com<br/>
You can monetize my scripts as long as you give me access to the FULL VERSION OF THE FINISHED AUDIO for personal use.<br/>
=================================================================</p><p>Check out the Reddit post for additional info/fluff/visuals.<br/>
https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/hzi049/f4m_your_devoted_slave_girl_welcomes_you_home/</p><p>=============================================================================================================================</p><p> </p><p>[excited] Ehehehehehehehe... I hope Master will take a liking to my gift... I hope he will let me stay by his side…</p><p>[insecure] Oh how I wish to be of use to him, to serve him… If only I could make his life the tiniest bit more comfortable… Or… Dare I say it? Pleasurable…</p><p>[ashamed, resigned] No, I could never… Even the tasks he does grant me the privilege of completing, like cleaning and watering the plants… Surely he only does it because he is compassionate to a fault, even towards someone worthless like me… Master wants to make me feel useful somehow… I don’t deserve his kindness, I don’t. When I think about all the things he does for me without compensation, it breaks my heart. I wish there was a way for me to repay him, but all I have is what he gave me in the first place…</p><p>And this scarred, unappealing body...</p><p>[slightly hopeful] But he said yesterday that he liked them, that they are beautiful… I’m sure he was exaggerating for my sake… But if even a hundredth of his praise is true, then…</p><p>[short pause]</p><p>[elated] It’s Master, I can see him through the window! [panting] Master, Master, Master is home, this is not the day Master abandons me, Master…</p><p>[door opens]</p><p>Master! Welcome home, Master! How was your day? Master… Thank you for returning home to m…</p><p>[interrupted] [Master is alarmed and shocked, and she is confused and concerned in response]</p><p>M-m-master? Is everything fine? Are you perhaps displeased that you’re met with such a repulsive sight upon your arrival? Although not much of my scarred skin is showing... I… I understand. I’ll remove myself from your presence if that’s… [interrupted again]</p><p>My head? No, I’m all right! Thank you so much for your concern, Master, though I don’t dese…</p><p>Uhmmm, the bandages...? N-no, I didn’t hit my head… I… [cheerful] You see, Master… I’ve prepared a gift for you. I made sure the hall is well lit so you could inspect it right away... [realization, then grim] but of course you’d rather eat first, or refresh yourself… Rather than look at my worthless gift…</p><p>[disbelief] You want to see it? You want to inspect it right now? [quickly] Master… Master… Please have it, it’s in the box, I tried wrapping it but it’s not very good, nothing I do is good, but please, have it, it's yours…</p><p>[elated] You think I’m doing great? That I’m helpful? Master, such flattery… Ehehehehehhe…</p><p>[cheerful] Please unwrap it, please look inside, Master! I hope you like it… I would have cut them both out for you but then it would be difficult for me to serve you even in the limited scope that I do now…</p><p>I’d become even more of a burden… [resolute] But if it would please you... Then, of course, I’ll give you the other one as we…</p><p>[he is in abject horror upon opening the box, and she reacts to his facial expression]</p><p>[shocked/panicked] Master…? Is it not to your liking? But yesterday… You said my eyes were beautiful… Were you lying, Master?</p><p>[starts to weep] I’m so sorry, Master… Please throw it in the trash… O-or on the floor, I’ll clean it up… Master I’m so sorry… I thought that maybe… Maybe if you could look at that one part of me you said you liked... Separated from the rest of my filthy body… This scar-covered body unworthy of your gaze… That it would bring you some delight… How foolish of me… I’ll… I’m sorry…</p><p>[he collapses to his knees, clutching the box in his hands and crying desperately]</p><p>Master no, please don’t cry… Master… I-is it that disgusting? I’ve caused you so much discomfort, I’m so sorry… What should I...</p><p>[hesitant] I should pay with my life, right? Or go away? Would that make you feel better? Would that make you stop crying? I’m so sorry… I… I don’t know what to do… I just wanted to make you even the tiniest bit happier… To give you something of mine… But that’s the only thing I have, my body… My love for you…</p><p>[her weeping subsides, confusion sets in yet again]</p><p>Why have I done that, you ask? But I just… [terrified] Master please no, I beg you, please don’t hurt yourself… [desperate] The though alone brings me such pain… Please, let me redeem myself by taking my own life, but don’t ever say you wish you were never born… Master… Why would you even think that…?</p><p>[whimper as he embraces her]</p><p>Ahhh, Master, your warm embrace...</p><p>B-because I mutilated myself? But I was already mutilated, the scars on my body… I was disgusting to look at even before, surely it isn’t that much worse if I’m just missing an eye? Master, I don’t…</p><p>[short pause]</p><p>No, it’s not your fault! I… Don’t even understand what is wrong, my body is worthless anyway. I'm just a lowly slave, why would you be concerned about my pain…? Master?</p><p>No, please don’t apologize, you’ve done nothing wrong! You are the light of my life, my will to live, there is not and never will be anything for you to apologize to me for! Please stop saying it’s your fault… Is… Is what I did bad? Displeasing, surely, but not wrong, right…? Have I done something wrong, Master? I’m too stupid, I don’t…</p><p>[gasp] Master, you’re grabbing my face… I don’t deserve…</p><p>[surprised] Promise? You want me to promise you something, Master? Of course! Anything! I’m your property, you don’t even need me to swear an oath, you can just command… [interrupted]</p><p>Yes, I’ll listen, Master.</p><p>[short pause]</p><p>It causes YOU pain to know that I’m in pain...? But it didn’t even hurt that much when I was cutting it out, I swear! It was nothing! Nothing in comparison to the pain of not being able to serve you… To repay you... Of being useless…</p><p>O-o-ok, I’ll repeat after you, Master.</p><p>[repeats EXACTLY what he says]</p><p>[resolute, but a bit mechanical] You are the most important thing in my life and it breaks my heart to see you hurt.<br/>
No, stop repeating it that way, you’re supposed to, like, invert it. I’m talking about you. No, you don’t need to repeat tha… [gets her mouth muffled with his hand]</p><p>[muffled unintelligible speech for like 2 seconds]</p><p>[then silence as he explains]</p><p>[grunts of confirmation]</p><p>Oh I am sorry Master, you want me to repeat it as if it’s you talking about me, I understand! Please allow me to start over, and I apologi… [gets muffled again for a second]</p><p>Yes, I’ll only repeat, Master.</p><p>I am the most important thing in your life and it breaks your heart to see me hurt. Eheheh… But that cannot be… [muffled again]</p><p>Yes, I apologize. Your words are true and I’ll repeat them correctly. My Master.</p><p>[resolute]</p><p>You want me to be happy and to live a wonderful life.</p><p>You don’t want me to hurt myself in any way ever again. You appreciate my gift and the intention behind it but it brought you great suffering to know I mutilated myself for your sake.</p><p>I am very useful to you, but I don't need to be useful to make you happy. It already brings you great joy that you’ve managed to take me from my previous owner and give me a home. You want me to experience happiness and forget about my horrible past.</p><p>You don’t want to abuse my dependency on you for selfish reasons.</p><p>[slight disbelief] Y-y-you think I’m beautiful...? And not just my eyes, and that my scars only add to that beauty? Y-you think... That there isn’t a straight man in the world who would look at my body and think it disgusting.</p><p>You want my psyche to heal so that I can learn to become a normal girl and find happiness in the arms of the person I choose to spend my life with.</p><p>You know that any good man in the country would be happy to love [speech slows down, desperation sets in] and cherish me as his bride and you’ll spare no expenses to find the right… [abrupt stop]</p><p>[no longer repeating, pleading] No, Master, anything but that… Please… Please no… I beg you, please don’t cast me away for another man to claim, please… I’d do anything for you, but not that. Please… I’ll kill myself before I marry anyone else. If that’s your way of telling me that I should then I… [muffled AGAIN]</p><p>[short pause]</p><p>[heartbroken] Yes, I’ll repeat after you, Master…</p><p>What I feel towards you is not real love, I simply don’t know any alternative. I should be with someone I choose to be with and not with you [sniffling]</p><p>I deserve so much better than you and will soon realize… [can’t proceed, starts crying]</p><p>[Master embraces her and she calms down]</p><p>I don’t care, Master… Please don’t make me say that… It’s not true, and it’s disgusting…</p><p>[surprised] Well of course, I’ll gladly answer your questions. Yes, I promise I’ll tell the truth.</p><p>Am I happy? Well… It makes no sense, but I…</p><p>Being with you makes me both the happiest and the most unhappy. That’s because the warmth and affection you give me… I don’t deserve them. I wish there was something I could repay you with, but there is nothing. Even if I had all the riches of the world, they would not be worth a hundredth of your kindness and compassion. At first, I tried to understand why you’d waste them on me, but I just couldn’t. It’s beyond my understanding. I just accept that this is your divine will.</p><p>Ehehhehehe… I’m glad I made you laugh with my idiocy, Master... No? It’s because you’re just a normal person?</p><p>[ever so slightly mockingly] Right, and my body isn’t disgusting.</p><p>[short pause as she’s being asked a question]</p><p>I believe I’d become truly happy if I knew I was of use to you somehow, if I felt like I’m giving you something in return… If I could make your life even the tiniest bit more comfortable or pleasant…</p><p>I already am? Ehehehehe Master, lying is… [kiss]</p><p>[panting] Master…? Why would you… Your mouth is defiled now, please wash it out immediately… Surely it should stay immaculate for the real women… Were you to allow women better than me to kiss you…</p><p>It… It was your first too…? [despair] Oh no, I’m so sorry, I can’t believe I stole my Master’s… [interrupted by a passionate kiss]</p><p>[kiss stops, pause]</p><p>[whimpers as she gets lifted from the ground and princess carried towards Master’s bedroom]</p><p>Ahhhhh, Master, you're picking me up... You're so strong... Carrying me as if I was a princess [giggle]</p><p>Yes, I’ll repeat after you, Master. Word for word…</p><p>Fuck the other women. [bashful] Oh Master, such foul… [shut up with a kiss]</p><p>[heavier breathing] Fuck them all. I am the only woman you want. And fuck the other men, too. It took everything from you to say those words before. They were the first lie you ever told me. There is nothing else in the world that you want LESS than for me to be looked at and touched by other men. I’m exclusively yours and you’re fucking… Fucking done holding back.</p><p>Watch my head here, can I please get the knob? [embarrassed] Oh I repeated too much again…</p><p>It’s done, Master. I don’t have to repeat anymore? Yes, Master…</p><p>You will throw me on the bed? But my body will sully your sheets… [sound appropriate for being thrown onto a soft bed xD]</p><p>Master… Don’t stand when I’m lying down… It’s disgraceful of me to be in a more comfortable position… [interrupted]</p><p>You want me to… Undress? Take my clothes off? But… I’ve displeased you enough already, to show you my abomination of a body… </p><p>[interrupted again]</p><p>Yes, Master. I’m wearing the beautiful dress you bought for me… That is wasted on me… But it’s easy to take off…</p><p>[clothing rustling]</p><p>It… It is off. You’re breathing heavily, Master, are you about to regurgitate? I’ve warned you… [the bed creaks as he pins her down]</p><p>Ahhhh... Your weight on top of me... Master… Your beautiful hands… Don’t touch me with them, they will be ruined… [wet kiss]</p><p>Ah… My neck… [whimpers]</p><p>Master I am dirty, please… Your tongue will get a disease…</p><p>[confused] Failure? Please don’t say you’re a failure, Master! You’ve done nothin… [kiss]</p><p>You have a confession to make? But… No, please don’t apologize so desperately…</p><p>[baffled] You’ve been lusting after me ever since our first week together, Master?</p><p>That cannot be, I am so unappealing… And the scars… [moans loudly]</p><p>[confused] Master? I… What happened? I’m sorry for making such an unsightly sound, I had no control… [moans]</p><p>What is this… My breasts… [whimpers] Master… I’m feeling strange… If you continue, I’m not sure I’ll be able to stop myself… From touching you… With my filthy hands… [long, wet kiss]</p><p>My place… That I urinate from… [moans] Is touching you through your pants… And I feel you… Becoming larger, Master…<br/>
I think I’m getting your pants wet with my moistness, Master, please forgive me…</p><p>[with disbelief] L-love me? Master… Your compassion is endless, but this is too much… I might… I won't be able to resist believing you if you keep repeating it, and I cannot believe… There is no way… Trash like me…</p><p>[heavy breathing] I love you Master, I love you more than anything, than my life… I love you… I have no right to feel this way but I can’t control it… I love you… [kiss, moans]</p><p>[confused] Master? Why are you undressing? Why are you taking your pants off…?</p><p>[short pause]</p><p>Our first time...? [terrified] No, Master, please stop… Stop… I am not worthy… You’re supposed to do this with your lover, with someone of your standing… Master please… You will be forever tainted, please don't…</p><p>[bamboozled] Our… OUR first time? Oh I see, obviously! There is no woman of your standing in existence, so it makes sense that you haven't done that… [kiss]</p><p>I… I will repeat.</p><p>You love me.</p><p>You want me to take your first time, and you want to claim mine.</p><p>[still repeats, but elated] I am… I am your dream come true? Your ultimate fantasy? Your divine gift? Master…</p><p>[kissing, no longer repeats]</p><p>But you cannot expect me to believe that I can repay your kindness and warmth with my devotion and my body alone… That’s silly, Master… You being in my presence so that I can show my devotion to you is already a reward I could never repay, and if you were to also use me… If I could make you feel good… Master… Ehehehehehe…</p><p>That’s not how trade works, you can’t reward someone even more just for them allowing you to reward them in the first place, that’s ridiculous… Master…? What do you mean I’m making you stupid then?</p><p>[concerned] Oh I see, I told you before not to touch me, you’re already being degraded… [interrupted with a kiss]</p><p>[short pause]</p><p>I will answer truthfully, I swear.</p><p>Oh, that… [conflicted] I… I don’t know… [resolute] I’m telling you the truth, Master! I don’t deserve it… Your first time… But I want it, yes. It would be… MY ultimate fantasy. If I brought you some pleasure, I mean…</p><p>Y-yes, I’m sure. Master, I just don’t want you to regret wasting yourself on me…</p><p>You won’t? The only thing you regret is not having done this yesterday? But why…?</p><p>Oh. My eye. Well no, I would not have done that if you’d forced me to swear I wouldn’t harm myself like you did earlier today… </p><p>[desperate] But it’s not your fault, please don’t say that… Master… It’s my fault, it’s because I failed to see your true feelings… Failed to realize that it would hurt you that much…</p><p>You’ll… Make it up to me one day? There is nothing to be made up for, Master, but if you insist… Then…</p><p>[hesitant] No, I can’t ask that of you…</p><p>You command me to tell you? I… I see.</p><p>Then… Please feel good with my body. Free me of the pain that filled my chest every time… Every time I thought that you might never see me as a woman.</p><p>If what you desire is my devotion, and my body… They are yours, now and forever.</p><p>All I ask in return is, if it pleases you, just a chance to bring you some pleasure…</p><p>And your boundless love.</p><p>[loud moan as she is deflowered]</p><p>Master… My flesh… All around your member… Ehehheheheheh… Am I in pain?</p><p>Of course not, Master, this is the greatest joy I could ever hope to achieve! [concerned] Unless you’re not feeling good…</p><p>[cheerful] You are? My body is giving you pleasure?</p><p>[intense kiss]</p><p>[moaning]</p><p>Master… Master... I love you… I want to be yours, I want to only look at you, only touch you… Master… Everyone else can die for all I care, I want to be the only one to make you smile… and happy… I want to please you, Master… I’ll be your ultimate fantasy. I love you. I’ll try my best for you… I will never betray you, never [moans]</p><p>Never leave, never intentionally displease you…</p><p>[moans]</p><p>I’ll never stop treating you like a God… You are a God to me…</p><p>My happiness is completely contingent upon yours, and even if that’s a delusion…</p><p>Ohhhh, Master… You’re so generous with your thrusts…</p><p>Even if what you said is true and I’m only like this because I don’t know the alternative…</p><p>[moans]</p><p>Please never allow me to taste it. Never leave me alone for my thoughts to wander, never let other people talk to me or touch me… I will be exclusively yours, Master.</p><p>Master, Master… What does it mean? You will come? Ehehehe [moans]</p><p>Will you grant me your seed? Will you prove that I don’t disgust you?</p><p>[intense kiss then moaning]</p><p>I love you, love you, love you, love…</p><p>[big moan as they finish together]</p><p>Ehehehehehehe… Master… You really felt good with my body, did you not? Men only release their semen if they feel good, right? I’m so happy…</p><p>You want to lie on my bosom for a while? Of course… Ehehehehe, Master? May I lick your hair? I want all of you, I fear I’ll become greedy… Yes? Thank you, Master… So wet with your sweat… My sweet ambrosia…</p><p>[licking for a short while]</p><p>Oh? You want us to do something together? Of course, Master! I don’t want to stop touching you, but…</p><p>We’ll hold hands on our way there? [cheerful] Yes, of course I’ll get dressed, Master!</p><p>[short pause, then sounds of shoveling with a shovel (duh). They are in the garden so maybe some ambience? Like cicadas or sth, idk I don’t go outside xD]</p><p>Master please don’t dirty yourself, allow me to dig… [interrupted]</p><p>Oh ok, I’ll go get the box.</p><p>[short pause]</p><p>I have returned, Master. Should I put it inside the hole? As you wish. And repeat after you? Of course [giggle]</p><p>[solemn] So we put the eye away, and with it the us of the past.</p><p>It is a sacrifice to the gods of time, so that they may grant us the future.</p><p>This part of me will cease to be and fertilize the land so that we may flourish.</p><p>It is the last we give to the Earth, till death do us part.</p><p>[short pause]</p><p>[elated] Ehehehehe… And I love YOU, Master.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>